Deities of Konoha
by HarleySensei
Summary: They lost their home when the darkness settled in. They watched as something important got taken away from them. With nothing left, they leave to seek a new home. But what happens when one is left behind and the other most move on? {Narukaka/Kakanaru} Rated M for language and certain themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ \- Thinking

 **Bold** \- Deity Voice/Jutsu

* * *

"Papa, look!" The voice of a little girl echoed throughout the field in which her father was working, books and scrolls were litter around the forest floor, where a man sat, now looking over his shoulder to gaze over at the girl. Said girl was running towards him with her hands outreach, her silver hair flowing in the wind. The man smiles and turns his body, his blue eyes closing as he opens his arms for her to run into. She falls into the strong arms easily, giggles escaping her mouth making her two whisker like marks on both sides of her cheeks dance. The man embracing her laughs at the sight of his daughter, his heart filling with joy as it does every time he sees her.

"Kiko-chan, what are you doing here? And all alone too." The man questioned, a hint of concern lacing his voice only for it dry out as he looked over the shoulder of his daughter. Silver hair that reflected off the sun came from a man that stood across the field, his charcoal eyes locking onto his own as a bright smile made its way to his lips.

"But papa, Kiko didn't come alone! Daddy came too. Look!" With that, the silver haired girl pulled away from his embrace to point to where her other father was. The silver haired man had managed to close some distance between them and sat down on the grass near the blonde. He gave the man his own smile before leaning in to brush his lips against a whiskered mark cheek. "Maa, did you really think I would let Kiko-chan come all the way here alone? Where is your faith in me, Naru?" The sliver haired man mocked, placing a hand over his heart as if his lovers' lack of faith did truly hurt him. Kiko laughed at her father before settling down onto the lap of her Papa.

The blonde rolled his eyes at his lover as he ran his fingers through the silver locks of his daughters' hair, gazing down at her with a smile on his lips. With all his years in this world, he had never found such a child that can fill him with joy the way she did. He remembers the day his lover had found her deep within the forest, lost, alone, and scared. He had gained her trust with his dogs before picking her up into his arms and bringing her to their home, where they had overlooked her physical and mental health. Those were dark times for them both, but in the end they had managed to save the girl they now thought as their own.

A weight suddenly settled on his shoulder and when he turned his head, he was met with the softness of silver hair. It tickled at his chin and he had to hold in a soft chuckle, wondering if his daughter and lover weren't really related in terms of using him as a pillow at every chance they got. Glancing back over to the scrolls and books that laid on the ground, he went back to his work, resuming his reading from where he left off. Calming minutes passed by in silence, the only sound being the sound of soft breathing and the flip of a page from one of his books. A rustle was heard in the wind and as it told him its message, he looked up toward the sky, the once cloudless sky becoming dark and grey in a matter of minutes.

"Kashi." He called to the other male, though he didn't need to as the man was already looking at the same direction as him. A growled escaped his throat, the whisker marks on his cheeks became more feral as the pupil in his eyes turned into slits.

"I know. I sense it too." The other whispered.

Darkness crept up on them as if they were its prey, shadows lurking from the trees seemed to move around them. Both males became alert at the sudden danger they were in and stood with Kiko in Naruto arms. Kiko looked between both her parents, seeing how serious they were and decided to hide her face in her Papa's neck. Arms tighten around her, knowing it was a promise that she would be protected no matter what by her fathers.

The blonde shot the other man a look and when his silver haired lover nodded at him, they took off running at speeds that would put other gods to shame. As much as Naruto wanted to turn around and fight the enemy, he knew that he couldn't afford to danger his daughter. His lover knew this too. Though, even if they were able to turn around and fight, neither of them would be sure of the outcome. This enemy, while familiar, was also powerful. It took down many villages and many powerful beings. No one knew where it came from or who was controlling it. Anyone who valued their life would had ran instead of fighting this enemy.

From the corner of his eye Naruto could see the shadows that followed them along the trees. A hiss in the air was heard and when he turned his head, blue eyes widen when he saw dark claw like fingers stretching towards him. Quickly he jumped out of the way, landing on a tree branch only to continue his escape from there. Kakashi soon join him on the branches, making sure he was in eyeshot to not worry his lover.

 _We'll never make back like this._

Glancing at the girl in his arms, he made his decision. "Kakashi." He breathed, coming to a stop on a branch to turn towards the mas. The latter quickly followed his action, ready to scold the man to stop at a time like this when suddenly Kiko was pressed against his chest, holding onto him tight. With a look towards the blonde, he felt his heart quicken in pace. "What are you-" He was cut off when a gust of strong wind pushed him and Kiko off the branch and onto another that put a good distance between him and his lover.

On the branch where he had stood before, Naruto stood with his arm outstretched to Kakashi. "Get to the house and get it ready! I'll hold them off as best as I can and join up with you after. Now go!"

With one last look towards the other, Kakashi nodded before taking off again. Kiko whimpered against his hold, her face turned to glance over his shoulder as she watched the form of her Papa become smaller and smaller the more distance they put between them.

"Papa is coming back right?" Her voice was small and laced with fear. She didn't want to lose one of her parents to whatever these things were. Kakashi kept silent, trying to will away the part of him that wanted to turn around and fight beside his lover. But he couldn't. Not when he had Kiko in his arms and danger was right behind them.

"You better come back, Naruto." He growled, running at a speed that left him just as a flash of silver.

Coming upon the small house they made home for the last ten years, he kicked in the front door before running towards the main room. Setting Kiko down near him, he got out a brush and ink, moving furniture out of the way as he went to make sure the center of floor was clear. Getting onto his knees, he dipped the brush into the ink and started working on the seal Naruto had taught him how to draw.

As fine lines marked the wooden floor below him, a large explosion was heard from outside. Vibrations were felt from beneath his finger and with a deep breath, he continued to make the seal, ignoring the shaking ground below him. A presence was felt behind him and before he could turn around to defend himself and Kiko, a wind blade struck the shadow figure, cutting it in half.

"How its going?" Naruto asked as he came into view, scratches littering his face and arms. Blood tickled down his face but he didn't seem bothered by it. After all, those were just minor wounds that would heal in just an hour or so.

"Almost done. I'm making the last line." Kakashi said as he turned back to the seal, dipping the brush back into the bowl before bringing it back out and finishing the last touch. "Done." He mumbled, setting the brush down beside him. A shoulder bumped into his, making him turn only to find his lover kneel down beside him, along with Kiko who was clenching his lovers shirt.

"Let's hurry. I can sense they're not far from here."

With a nod towards each other, they both took in a deep breath. "By the power of Kami, please protect us." Both pairs of eyes closed as they clapped their hands together. On their faces, the look of concentration can be clearly shown. The room became tense as two powerful energies settled in. Visible energy surrounded both males, circling around them in great speed. The colors of blue and red mixing together as they became one.

" **NIGERU SEAL ACIVATE!"**

Eyes open to reveal red and white as hands slammed down onto the seal. The energy in the room being swallowed into the seal. When the last bit of their Shakti was drained, they both took let out breaths of relief as the seal began to glow bright. Naruto stood shakenly, the drain of his power making him weak, though he couldn't help but pushed himself until he was certain that his family was safe. Taking Kiko into his arms, he set one foot into the seal before he stopped.

Tips of black blades poked through his chest, blood coating the blade as it flexed its tips into his skin and pulled back. A scream was heard as they were removed from him. One that didn't come from him. Eyes widen with sudden realization and to his horror, the sight before him was one he wanted to never see. Limp in his arms was Kiko, blood staining the white dress she had on. Shock took over him when he couldn't sense a heartbeat, his body becoming paralyzed. He couldn't move or speak. He was useless. He felt the blades racing to him, wrapping around his body before they lifted him up and throw him like a ragdoll against the wall.

"NARUTO!"

Screaming. Somebody was screaming.

With a groan, he opened his eyes to see lightening crackle around him. By the seal stood Kakashi, his hand outstretched towards the numbers of dark creatures surrounding them. Through his darkening sight, he could the silver haired man injured with cuts and scratches on his body. Lightening crackling around his body as he tried to hold off the enemy.

 _It's no use, Kashi._

The strain from activating the seal was draining them. He would see the way Kakashi's lightening would disappear only for him to summon it again. He knew his lover wouldn't be able to keep it up. While they may technology be immortal, it didn't mean that there was a loophole in the mix. "You idiot." He growled, breaking the paralyzing spell on him. He lifted his hand and with the last bit of his power, he summon the great winds to aid him. The creatures were thrown off their feet, but most were more powerful than that. To them, this was just child's-play. His eyes landed on the tiring man near the seal, his name leaving his lips.

Black met blue as he offered a small smile before he waved his arm.

 _I'm sorry._

With that Kakashi was forced into the seal and swallowed by the blinding light. Cries came from the creatures as the power from the seal fell over them before dying down. With the light no longer visible, his eyes turned towards the limp figure of his adopted daughter, tears welling up in his eyes as he took in the pool of blood around her.

 _Kiko…Forgive me._

His vision clouded and the darkness finally took over. Naruto's hand fell to the ground as he lost the battle to stay conscious. With one final thought, he surrendered himself to the enemy.

 _Kakashi…Live..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! First of all, I would like to thank those who took the time to read Deities of Konoha and leaving very positive reviews. I'm glad to see that the NaruKaka (KakaNaru) fandom is still kicking. Please leave reviews as they motivate me to write and become a better writer. Now then, with that said, I'm glad to present you all with chapter two of Deities of Konoha. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Live._

Eyes shot open to reveal a pair of black irises. Green grass filled his sight as the sun glazed over his figure. His body screamed at him as he pushed himself up by his elbows, the drain from using too much Shakti left him exhausted in a way that he hadn't felt in years. Nails started to dig into the dirt soil below him as he took in a few breaths, strands of silver falling over his eyes. Lifting his head, he took in his surrounds.

He appeared to be in a forest, one with high tree tops and wild animals nearby. For a moment, he thought he was still back home, back with Naruto and Kiko, but upon farther inspection of the forest, he found it different. Instead of a calm, warm aura, he felt something deadly and sinister. Shifting so that he sat on his knees, his right hand came up to rest on his forehead as a soft groan left his lips. He sat there to allow his body to get used to the position, his eyes closing as he fell into a concentrated stance.

Slowly, as if he was just waking up for the first time in long time, the memories started to come back. From the calming evening he had spent with his lover and daughter, the unexpected attack, the seal being activated…

The…the death of Kiko.

Him being forced into the seal.

Leaving behind the man he loved.

All at once, he was stabbed with emotions. Sadness, anger, fear, and shame crawled their way inside his chest and continued to stab their knives into his heart. He wanted to yell, wanted to re-draw the seal and go back, wanted to bury the body of the girl he had helped raised, and maybe even of the man he loved.

 _No._

He refused to think that Naruto was dead. It took more a couple of blows and drainage of Shakti to kill off their kind. To simply be killed by a blade to the chest several times, would be a joke. To die from blood loss would be an even better one as they can heal quickly. Though, then again, they weren't like the others. Their past would always haunt them, would always be there to remind them of their wrongs and the punishment they've faced.

Still, even with their past he wouldn't think the other was dead. He wouldn't give up, not that easily. Ignoring the way his body shook when he stood, he placed a hand on the nearest tree to him to steady himself. First thing he needed to do was figure out where he was, after all, it wouldn't do him any good to wondered around the woods with no intention of where to go.

He walked with caution, making sure to not put too much of a strain on himself. Within what seemed like hours, he could feel his power recover halfway, his wounds healing, and the pain in his body dying down. To his relief, he was glad he hasn't ran into anyone just yet. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that his precious people weren't here.

Trailing along a road he found, he stopped when he heard the sound of water flowing by. Following the sound, he found himself a river with a waterfall running down stream. The sight of the water, reminded him of his thirst as he licked his dried lips. Standing on the edge of the stream, he kneeled down and cupped his hands together before dipping them into the river only to remove them and drink the refreshing liquid a few seconds later. He kept that up until his thirst was quenched, letting out a sigh of content after.

Ready to dip his hands into the water again, he stopped short. Bending down at a certain angle, he had managed to get a good look at himself. The cuts from before had stopped bleeding, only to fade away to look like scars. His hair was dirty, dirt and leaves tangling themselves up in the silver locks. His clothes, however, were no better. The long-sleeved blue shirt was ripped apart from the attack as was his black pants. A change of clothes was needed and so, with his Shakti fully back up, he decided that wasting a bit of power wouldn't be too bad. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes as he channeled his power, the crackle of blue electricity shot up from below him and wrapped around his body, the warm feeling comforting him with its familiar presence.

Just as quick as it appeared, it was gone seconds later, and the ripped fabric that used to cling to his body was gone. Instead, he now wore a black long sleeved shirt with grey pants. No longer looking like he was attacked by a wild animal, he raised his hand to tug at the fabric that hanged loosely around his neck, pulling it up to cover half of his face, only leaving his eyes visible. With the facemask in place, he stood and jumped out of the way just as a kunai flew past him to land in the spot he just stood in. Following the direction the weapon came from, he was met with a group of people wearing porcelain animal masks. They wore dark clothing under the grey flak jacket on their chest and long gloves that came up to the elbow with white arm guards.

It then drew on Kakashi that he knew exactly where the seal had transported him. The lands in which Shinobi ruled, where even stepping inside its borders were dangerous enough depending on where one was. Though he had never explored Shinobi lands, he had read books describing the geography, ninja ranks, powerful clans, and even on the history of the nations that consisted here. Often times, however, he would hear stories from Naruto back then when he was young and still human.

Even with all the knowledge he had picked up from stories and books, he couldn't help but wonder just what village he was near to that he had Anbu at his tail.

' _Even with a bit of my power, they were able to sense it.'_ He thought in annoyance, his eyes narrowing as a member of the group took a step forward. The other members formed a fighting stance, some even placing their hands together, ready to attack if a fight were to break out. The member who wore the mask of a Boar raised his fist towards his squad, letting them know to hold off their attacks for now. Dark eyes of the mask met Kakashi's own, a silver brow raised in amusement instead of the terror they were used to seeing. "State your name and business. If you attack, we will not hesitate to kill you." Boar demanded, looking at the man across from him.

' _So they don't have orders to kill me on sight, which means that there's a chance I could be taken into the village. If I flee from here, then there's a chance I'll be chase after with an order to kill. Hmm…This is troublesome.'_

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My business is of none of your concern. However, if you could tell me just where I am, I would appreciate it, Anbu-san." This seemed to unnerve the Anbu in front of him, causing most to tilt their head at him, while the others simply stared at him. The Boar masked man didn't seem unfazed by this. If Kakashi remembered correctly, ANBU were made to serve under the leader of a village, always taking orders without protest for missions that were too dangerous for other ninjas. They were made to be the perfect assassins and for Kakashi to see them in such a state, almost made him laugh.

"Take him." Boar ordered, causing the members to move. A man with a tiger mask leaped over behind Kakashi, grabbing hold of both his wrist and holding them behind his back, while another member, one with the mask of a falcon, pointed a sharp kunai at his throat.

"Well, you guys sure know how to make proper introductions." Was all Kakashi said before he was taken away with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile in a village close by, in a tower that was located in the center of the village, sat an old man. He was wearing the official white robes for a man of his position and was currently glaring at the enemy of the human race. It was one that had taken down many powerful men such as himself and continued to grow powerful each day. Yes, this enemy would be the cause of his death and many others after him.

Its name is Paperwork.

His glare turned to one in defeat, accepting the fact that he would not win this round of 'If I Ignore It, It'll Go Away,' just as his secretary had barged in and dropped off another set of papers that needed reviewing and signing.

Sometimes it sucked to be Hokage.

Tempted to burn the papers with a fire Jutsu, he was interrupted when several poofs of smoke invaded his office. Waving the smoke that floated in his face away, he found a group of Anbu on the ground, kneeling on one leg with their heads down, expect for two, who instead only bowed their heads in respect. A string of 'Hokage-sama' greeted the office before the older man ordered his men to stand. He took in the silver haired young man who his Anbu were holding in their grips, a kunai pressed against the man's throat if he dared tried anything, although, from the bored look the man expressed, he didn't seem to mind the weapon pointed at his throat.

"Boar-san, it seems like your mission has gone well. What is your report?" The Kage asked the leader of the squad, watching as the masked man stepped up and cleared his throat. "When we found this man, he was a few short miles away from the village. When I asked what his business was for being near the village, he stated that it was none of our concern and then proceeded to asked where he was. Throughout all of this, he did not attack once, though we didn't hesitate to warn him that if he tried anything we will kill him." With that said, the Anbu fell back in line with his team as he and the rest of the members watched their leader leaned forward and rest his head on his hands in thought.

What their Hokage did next was something that they didn't expect.

"Hokage-sama! Is that-" Whatever Tiger was going to say was cut off as the Kage simply waved his hand again and signaled his Anbu to leave the room. The stranger in the room remained silent, his eyes watching the actions between this leader and his men. The Anbu knew not to challenge their Hokage, after all, they did serve him and his orders were law to them. With a bow, the Anbu took their leave and left their leader with the stranger they had found, though they didn't go too far in case they were needed.

No longer having a weapon pointed at him, Kakashi allowed himself to meet the eyes of the leader of this village, his board expression still on as he waited for the man to speak. The man offered him a kind smile; though he knew the unsaid message the leader was passing.

 _If you try anything, I'll kill you._

Kakashi briefly wondered just what kind of village he had been dragged to where, apparently, strangers had a 99.9% of dying for even breathing.

Maybe he should had just killed the Anbu and dealt with the aftermath in the first place.

Either way, he supposed it was too late to act out on such actions right now. As minutes ticked by without either of them saying a word, Kakashi decided to take matters into his own hands. Slowly, he walked over to the chair set up in front of the Hokage's desk, sitting back comfortably with his head resting on his palm. "You know, dragging someone into an unknown village and holding a very sharp weapon to their throat isn't very nice. I'd expected a much warmer welcoming then that." He stated in a dull tone, half tempted to escape through the open window next to the desk.

"Just who are you and what is your business here?" The Hokage demanded, glaring at the man sitting across from him. While he could feel this man's power washing over him in waves, he couldn't sense any danger rolling off him. The man seemed disinterested with him and his village, if his expression didn't say no less. Never had the Kage seen anyone who looked like they would rather be anywhere then near a Kage that they could try to kill. This man had him asking questions that he had a feeling would go unanswered.

"I'll tell you the same thing as I had told your Anbu, Hokage-sama. My name is Hatake Kakashi and my business is of none of your concern." The silvered haired man replied, his eyes closing as he smiled at the man. The Hokage sat there with a glared that would have his ninja's shivering in fear. "The way I see it, Hatake-san, this is my village and as the Hokage of this village, I find whatever your business may be to exactly of my concern. So I ask again. What is your business here?"

With a defeated sigh, Kakashi opened his eyes only to look away from the man as the events from before played over again. He wouldn't exactly tell this man what happened. No, the pain was still fresh and this man didn't deserve to know this information. "And I will tell you again, Hokage-sama. I have no business here…wherever here is." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I…My village was attacked by some unknown enemy. Everyone there was killed, while I had managed to escape. I've been roaming these lands for a few days now, unsure of where to go. My village resided outside the Elemental Countries and so, all this is new to me as I had never stepped out of my village until now." It was a half-truth from what had actually happened, but it should do for now.

The Third hummed for a moment as he took in this man's story. It seemed like this man was holding back the whole truth. There was more then what he was given and this made the Hokage alert of this man. Though this man was only telling him so much, he figured that if he wanted to work this puzzle that was called Hatake Kakashi, he would need to earn the man's respect and trust.

Without farther questions, he made his decision on what to do with the stranger. "Well then Hatake-san, it seems like you don't have a place to stay tonight. I will set you up at an Inn for the next couple of days, so that you may rest. I will offer you the chance to become a citizen of Konohagakure and also the chance to become a Shinobi. The power you have is strong and I am in need of more ninja's for the village. I am offering you to come back here within a week so that I may test your skills and see what rank you may be placed in. The matter is up to you. Will you accept it?" The Third asked, his hands folded on the wooden desk as he waited for an answer.

He could see that the other was thinking over his offer from the way his eyes lowered and a single eyebrow raised in concentration. What he didn't know was that Kakashi was making a list of the pros and cons of staying in this village. On one hand he could use the village as a way to find Naruto by joining the ranks of a ninja and going on missions that would let him explore these lands. On the other hand, if those _creatures_ came and found him here, this village will be destroyed. However, the temptation to find his love was greater than the cause of this village. He owed Naruto much more, while he owed Konoha nothing. So with that in mind, he made up his mind and met the man's eyes again, a smile forming on his lips underneath his mask.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. I accept your offer."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize for taking so long with this update. As the semester is coming to an end, papers and finals are coming at me from left to right. After this week I will be done with my semester and will go back to weekly/monthly updates. On another note, I will like to thank everyone who liked this story and decided to favorite or follow it. It means a lot that people are enjoying this story. Of course, reading reviews always makes my day and I thank everyone who takes the time to do so. Enjoy this new chapter everyone!**

* * *

That first night had been the hardest.

After an Anbu member had escorted him to the Inn, Kakashi found himself alone in a dark room with a bed that looked like it promised sleep as soon as he would lie down on it. The rest of the room didn't catch any of Kakashi's interest, as the only thing he wanted was to escape from this nightmare and wake up back home with his love in their bed.

But even Gods don't have their wishes granted.

Confined emotions from earlier had made their way back into his chest, causing him to act out on those feelings. That night, while the rest of village was asleep, except for the two Anbu who sat on the rooftop of the Inn, Kakashi took out those feelings and gave them a run for their money. Nothing was safe in the confines of his temporary room. Everything from the dresser, the chair that sat next to the window, the bedside table, and even the mattress, were all thrown from one place to another, until finally there was nothing left and he was left to drop to his knees.

The sound of a low whimper had caught his attention before a weight had settled into his side. With a turn of his head, Kakashi was met with the glow of golden eyes coming from a white and blue colored wolf. It sat down on its hind legs, staring at the depressed man in front of him as its head nuzzled itself into the crook of Kakashi's neck.

"Raiju," Breathed the man the wolf was comforting, a hand rising to pet the soft muzzle of the creature. Kakashi let himself fall into the comfort of his companion, his hands clenching as he buried his face into the fur, his body trembling as quiet sobs echoed around the room. "Please, Raiju. You have to find him." He begged, keeping his face buried into the fur, his eyes shut close. "Find him. Find her. Bring them back to me. I need them back." The whispers were quiet, but to the creature they were loud and clear.

When the cries finally died down and all became silent, Raiju found that his companion had tired himself out and fell asleep, his hands still fisted onto his fur. Gently, the demon placed the man down on the floor before shaking his hands off his fur. Free from the prying fingers, he left Kakashi's side only to quickly return with the blanket he had taken from the bed and placed it over him. Satisfied with his work, he looked at the man with pity in his golden eyes. To see a god broken by the actions of the enemy, it only saddens the demon. With a soft nudge to the man's cheek, he disappeared in a blue flame with only one thought in mind.

 _I will try my best, Raiden-sama._

* * *

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he decided that he would try to fit in with the village. When he was fully awake, he set about cleaning the room, putting everything back into place and throwing out the things that were broken. With a quick breakfast form the innkeeper, he left the Inn to roam around the village. He took in the streets, alley ways, and shops, memorizing them in the back of his mind. The villagers didn't seem unfazed with his presence, often whispering behind his back whenever he walked passed. It seemed like news had traveled fast about a stranger being in the village, one that was powerful to alert Anbu from just a few miles from the outside.

The silvered haired man payed no attention to the whispers and proceeded with his errands. If he was planning to join the shinobi ranks, he needed to know hand seals and jutsu's. He had to play the part of a regular ninja and if he wanted to succeed in the act, then he had to make it look as real as possible.

That day, he spent his afternoon and evening in the library, reading off scrolls and books that explained everything he needed to know. He had borrowed paper from the librarian up in the front and made notes from everything there was to Chakra, affinities, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, weapons, and anything else that seemed of importance. By the time he was done, he had written a thick book just from what he read. That night, when he had gotten back into the room at the Inn with several books and scrolls taken out from the library, he sat on the floor and ran through the hand seals. Every time he had messed up one, a curse would be said under his breath and he glared at the scroll in front of him, wishing he could tear it up to shreds. He had kept it up for most of the night, running through the seals until he could run through them fast enough to be considered average and without a single mistake. Each day after, from the time he woke to the time the sun died down, he would sneak away from the Anbu that were ordered to watch him, to go into one of the unused training grounds the shinobi used to train. There he would practice through certain jutsu's, starting with the low rank ones he had managed to find.

With each passing day he grew frustrated. With his Shakti being too high, it was hard for him to convert it to act like chakra and only force half his power through it. Whenever he tried a jutsu, it would back fire against him, sometimes doing more damage to him then to his target. His target, being a tree of course, stood proud with only a few minor scratches on the bark, something that made Kakashi ticked off.

It wasn't until two days before his meeting with the Hokage that he finally achieved his goal.

He had killed the tree.

A fireball jutsu had done the trick and as he got over the sudden shock, he tried out multiple other jutsu's on different targets. With each attack, the jutsu's became known to him much easier. With his powers mixed with chakra, it made the attack more effective than it was before. A simple high ranked fire jutsu mixed with his power over electricity would cause more damage than he would allow it. While he had gotten down most of the jutsu's that he could find from scrolls based on different elements, he mostly focused on what he knew best – Lightning.

* * *

Over the course of the last two days, Kakashi had spent his time training. His Anbu babysitters were often cast aside as he sneaked around them during the day and night. During this time, he didn't sleep, but when he did manage to drift off, he would only be awaken by the nightmares that haunted him. They would often be repeats of Naruto's and Kiko's deaths, but, sometimes, they would be of _him_ doing the killing. He would end up easily killing Kiko, breaking her bones as he repeatedly beaten her, her little body struggling to stay alive. It was always at that point that his blonde would show up and use his powers against him, yelling at him for killing their daughter. No matter how many times they broke out and fought in his dreams, the ending would always remain the same – his hand through Naruto's chest with his still beating heart in his palm. In the end, Naruto would look at him with those blue eyes of his and smile, telling Kakashi that he forgave him before dispelling in a dust of gold, his heart remaining in Kakashi's palm.

Those dreams were the ones he hated. They were the ones that caused him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night and relive those moments from before. It was only when Raiju returned the night before the day of his meeting with the Hokage that he had finally managed to catch a decent amount of sleep. The wolf had appeared to him in the middle of the night and had sadly informed him that his home was no more. It had been burned to the ground and along with it, Kiko's body had burned to nothing but ashes. As for Naruto's body, Raiju had told him that he simply was gone. The creature found no trace of the god in the burned down home, but quickly told his companion he shouldn't have high hopes. Kakashi understood very well what it meant, but his heart, no matter what, still believed that his love was out there, looking for him as well.

Before the wolf left again, he laid a small bag on the floor by Kakashi's feet. Inside were pictures that had managed to survive the fire, ones that he had taken back then. Seeing them again made him smile, a real one for the first time in days, and he silently thanked the demon that he knew was no longer in the room.

Perhaps it was seeing the pictures again and keeping them by his side that night, that the next morning he was found to not feel like he was tired and a thousand years older. He did the morning routine of showering and getting dress before eating the breakfast the Inn keeper gave him. When he was finished, he was no longer alone in the room. Turning to look towards the window, he was met to face the masks of Tiger and Falcon. Kakashi casually smiled from beneath his mask and waved at his babysitters. His reply was only a grunt from Tiger and a head tilt from Falcon.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage is ready to see you. We are to bring you to him, so if you will…" Tiger made an impatient hand gesture towards the window him and his partner were waiting by. Kakashi let out a sigh before following his escorts towards the window and jumped out, taking the rooftops as their route to avoid the citizens down below. The two Anbu members led him towards a more secluded area of the village, one that was fenced off to the rest of the village. Inspecting the area as he walked, Kakashi followed the two Anbu inside the forest and towards a clearing where the Hokage stood smoking his pipe with another Anbu member wearing a Lion mask.

"Good morning, Kakashi. Nice of you to join us." The Third said in a somewhat cheerful tone, though the silver haired male guessed that it had to do with the sudden time away from paperwork. Kakashi returned the greeting, bowing respectably to the Hokage. The Kage simply waved his hand as he smoked his pipe happily before turning his attention to his Lion mask Anbu. "Hatake-san, I want you to meet Lion, Akira. He's here to test you."

"He's Anbu?" Questioned the silver haired god, a brow rising as he looked at the masked man. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, but why am I being tested by an Anbu member?"

The Hokage only smiled at him before answering him. "You see, Kakashi, this isn't just any regular Anbu. Akira is the Anbu Commander. I've summoned him here today to test you simply because I think you would be most suited there. Plus, there's the fact that you seem to be very strong. If you pass this test and prove that you are worth becoming an Anbu member, you will officially become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, his eyes falling on the other two Anbu who were up in the tree behind the Hokage, sitting side by side. "Will the babysitters also be joining?" A sound of protest immediately came from Tiger before he quieted down by Falcon hitting him over the head. The Commander, having seen all this, let out a sigh at his men before his attention turned back towards the silver haired man. "I'm afraid not, Hatake-san. They will be here to watch only. I will be your only opponent." He eyed the man before slipping off his mask, letting it fall to the floor. Brown strands of hair hid the eyes of the Commander, but from what Kakashi could see, the man had a sharp jaw and a slim face. Thin lips pulled into a grin as the man raised his head to face him, brown colored eyes meeting his own.

The eyes narrowed at him before they disappeared, Akira no longer in sight. Kakashi blinked once before looking around, finding the Hokage by the tree where the two Anbu were, observing him and his opponent. A sudden wind picked up to his left and when he turned his head, he was met by a foot rushing at him. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest to block the attack before jumping back from Akira just as the man was aiming a punch at him. The man could only scowled at the silvered hair male as he flashed through several hand seals.

" **Ikiumeru no Jutsu!** "

Suddenly the ground below Kakashi started to shake and before he could escape, the surface had spilt opened and swallowed him like quick sand, leaving only his neck above the surface. The ground quickly became hard, trapping him in its shell. "I'm a bit disappointed Hokage-sama. I took him out in less than two minutes." Akira sighed, walking up to the glaring Kakashi only to stop short. There, trapped in the rocky ground under was the silver haired male, looking up at him with a seemed like a grin under his mask. Before the Anbu commander could make anything on it, there was a pop and smoke covered the area. Once it cleared, Akira looked back to the hold in the ground only to find it empty. "A clone?!" He didn't even see the man flash through the hand signs. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the tree tops for a sign of the silver haired man, trying to sense his chakra, only to find it masked. A flash a silver ran past him, one that looked familiar to him. Turning around to track Kakashi, he took out a kunai and held it up to his chest. _'This guy…he's fast.'_ He thought before he heard a rustle in the tree branch above him. Jumping up into the air, he threw the weapon into direction of the sound just as another flash of silver ran past him. Across the field, stood Kakashi with his kunai in hand, the weapon spinning on a single finger. "Surely, you have more in store then that Akira-san." He said as he stopped spinning the weapon on his finger and moved to slap the ground below him, mumbling the name of the jutsu. The jutsu caused the ground to rumble as a blast of lightning shot towards the Anbu Commander from under, causing the surface to crack. The jutsu was not one Akira was expecting. Moving to move out the way, he jumped into the air again just as a blast a lightning brushed by his side and made contact with several trees, splitting them in half before they fell. _'That attack…I would hate to see what would have happened if it had hit me. He's fast and can mask his chakra well. His defense is great and his attacks are deadly…Just who is this guy?'_

Landing several feet away from the man, Akira looked up again only to find his opponent gone again. _'Damn.'_ The brown haired man cursed, clearing out his thoughts as he stretched out his senses, trying to pick up anything on the man. All was silent in the deadly forest; not even the breathing of those around him was picked up. That was until he heard it. The electric wave that was rushing towards him at such speed. Preforming the needed hand seals, he defended himself against the attack.

" **Doton: Doryu Heki!** "

A thick wall of mud and earth stood in front of him, protecting him from being hit with the attack. From behind, he could hear the rocky surface crumble from the force of the attack, the barrier slowly breaking. It wasn't until he was thrown across the field that the barrier was broken, Kakashi standing in front of it with his fist outstretch. With a flip, Akira landed on his feet before he charged at the man at top speed, going in for a punch only to switch to a swift kick instead. His foot met Kakashi's stomach, managing to throw him back. Seeing his chance, the Commander took out a spare kunai and sped off to his opponent just as he landed on the ground, sweeping a foot under the other man's feet, throwing him off balance. Standing upright again, Akira acted quickly and straddled his opponent, putting his weight on the man to hold him down just as he pressed the side of his kunai against the clothed skin on man's neck.

"Check and mate." The man smirked, leaning back to put away his weapon before getting off the other male. Once off him, he looked back to see Kakashi sitting up and offered his hand towards the other, pulling him up when the man accepted his help. With a pat to the back towards the man, the Anbu member looked back towards his leader, finding him just as he were before they started – by the tree, smoking his pipe. The older man exhaled the smoke from his mouth once his eyes met the Commander, walking up to meet Akira and Kakashi with the two Anbu members behind him.

"Hokage-sama?" The Commander questioned once the man reached them, the main question hanging in the air. With a sigh, the Hokage let a small smile tug on his lips as he removed the pipe from his mouth. "Kakashi-kunshows great skills, Akira. His speed is one that may be passed Anbu levels and his jutsu's will definitely leave a person either dead or at least damaged enough to interrogate. The decision is up to you, Akira-kun. If you choose to have him in your forces, it will be your choice." The Hokage finished, walking away from the Commander as he decided a walk back to Hokage Tower will save him time from doing paperwork.

Akira sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, brown strand falling into his eyes as he turned his head to look at the silver haired man, finding the same blank expression on the man's face from before. "Awe, what the hell?" He chuckled, placing an arm around Kakashi's shoulders, surprising the man as he stumbled a bit. "I'll be an idiot to let a good fighter go away like that. You're skilled enough to be in Anbu and from what I've felt, you sure as hell can pack a punch. So, Kakashi-san, I'm glad to announce that you are now officially an Anbu member." He grinned, patting the man on the back one last time before removing his arm from his shoulders. He took back his mask from Falcon, thanking him silently as he placed the mask on and turned back to the group. "Tiger and Falcon will introduce themselves and then show you around headquarters. I'll have someone drop off your mask and uniform. Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave." He waved at them before flickering out of view.

Once gone, Kakashi looked at the two members, who had been supervising him for the week, silently questioning when one of them will start off. A throat was cleared and Kakashi found himself looking at the Falcon masked man, watching as gloved fingers pulled the mask to the side, revealing a man with short brown hair and dark colored eyes with what seemed to be dark markings under his eyes. The man smiled at him as he held up a hand in greeting. "I'm Gekko Hayate. Nice to formally introduce myself to you, Kakashi-san."

The other member simply mumbled under his breath before following the actions of his comrade, pushing the mask away from his face to reveal himself, showing black eyes and short, spiky hair to match. "And I'm Uchiha Obito. It's nice to know we're no longer your sitters anymore." He sighed in content, looking forward to finally getting in some sleep tonight. He allowed a smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the man.

"Welcome to Anbu, Kakashi."


	4. Chapter 4

**8 years later.**

The sound of silence filled the air as a figure stood on top of the large gate that surrounded the village, the darkness of the night supplying as a blanket for him to blend into. Overlooking the village, he pulled down the hood to his cloak, revealing a black horned Hannya mask that only covered the upper half of his face. His presence was hidden as he knew about the ninja's that patrol the village during the night. Using this time to his advantage, he lowered himself into a crouching position and leaned forward with his hand resting on the walls surface. A breath was taken in and within a minute, he started to search for what he had been looking for.

Years of roaming around these lands, going through every village there was to search for what he had lost and still, there nothing. Now, after traveling through deserts and woods, he had finally reached his last hope. Slowly releasing his power, he let his energy expand over the village, a swirl of red leaving him as it trailed down towards the homes of the villagers. Minutes passed by with every breath he took, his focus on his power in hopes that he will find some kind sign.

It wasn't until he felt it, a small nudge connecting to his energy, that he knew he was in the right place. He could feel power that was similar to his, so warm and familiar to him even after all these years. "There you are." He whispered, calling his power back into him as he stood. The man's eyes opened to reveal slitted blue eyes. Black gloved fingers reached to remove the mask from his face, golden blonde hair falling into the man's eyes. Defined whisker-like marks covered each of his cheeks, adding on to his animalistic appearance.

Holding the mask in one hand, he used his free one to reach out towards the pull he felt, his heart beating rapidly as he knew exactly just who that power belonged to. The man's gaze softens as he looked towards the middle of the village, hand out stretch in hopes that he could get closer to that familiar warmth. He was in a daze, following his instincts to get closer to the source and never leave its side. Though as quickly as those instincts came kicking in, he was thrown back into realty. A loud hiss escaped his mouth as his hand cupped the side of his neck, a burning sensation branding his skin.

' **Remember our deal, Fujin."** A hush voice whispered into his head, the tune cold and empty.

The man let out a sigh and slowly dropped his hand from his still burning skin, taking a step back from the view of the village. "Until next time, Koi." Placing the mask back into place, he turned his back to the village and disappeared back into the darkness the night provided, leaving no trace that he was ever near the Leaf Village.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Hokage-sama." The dog masked Anbu member said as he stood in front of his leader, his head tilted to the side.

The Hokage looked up from his paper work to look at one of his best elite members. The older man let out a soft sigh, having been expecting this from the silver haired man across from him. "Of course I'm serious about this, Kakashi. You are one of best ninja's in this village. Your skills could be of use to your Genin team." The Third, Hiruzen, tried to reason.

"Are those your words or the councils?" Kakashi asked, pushing his mask to the side of his face. Mismatch eyes meet those of the Hokage, showing the frustration he was feeling within them. He should have expected this of the council members. From the day of the incident, those greedy people had done nothing more than bother him with the request to train the only last surviving kin of the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi rejected every time, taking on longer missions within Anbu to get away from the village.

The old man sighed once again, wishing for the millionth time that he could escape his role of Hokage for just a bit and perhaps read one of his favorite books. No one said this job wasn't easy, after all. "The council will not let this go, Kakashi. They will be expecting you to drop out of Anbu and take on a team. Sasuke will be graduating shortly and the teams have already been made up. The council will expect you to teach him and make him into a powerful shinobi. They expect greatness out of him."

"And what is your word on the matter?" Kakashi snapped, his hand clenching into a fist

"You know that if I had full power over the matter, I would have let you have the final decision. However, I do agree that the boy will need help later on when he unlocks his Sharingan, but even then, the clan would have dozens of scrolls on it. Unfortunately, there is nothing more I can do."

Black and red eyes glared at the Hokage as the silver haired man silently snarled. Nails dug into the palm of his hand as he countued to clench his fist tighter. Was there really nothing more he could do? Going to the council himself seemed like an option, but then it would question his loyalty and _that_ was something he didn't need. Turning on his heel, he silently made his way towards the open window next to desk the Hokage was at. "Very well, Hokage-sama." He responded before he jumped out the window and made his way towards the roof tops, advoiding the people below in the streets.

Sliding his mask back into place, the man made his way towards the Hokage Monument. There, he will be at peace once again if only for a little bit. Reaching the mountain, he continued on until he reached the top, slowing his speed so that he was left at a walking pace. Walking over towards the edge of the mountain, he sat, letting his legs dangle over the end as his hand went to go remove his mask again and set it to rest at his side. His eyes went over the view of the village; taking in the many homes of civilian's and ninja's alike. From where he was, everything was quiet. There were no birds chirping from the nearby trees or the sounds of busy market down in the village. No children's laugher or even the grunts from local ninja's down in the training grounds.

Everything was…peaceful.

Then again it always was. It was only of the reasons why it was one of his favorite places to be. It helped cleared his mind, letting him relax and get away from this new life he started. Sometimes Raiju would join him whenever he was near, other times he would sit and bury his nose in a book until night came.

Eyes looked up towards the orange and red sky, the only thing detailing that the sun was setting. Clouds slowly made their way as he looked up, his gaze trailing a flock of birds flying over him. He followed them until they flew over the village wall, his features softening as he remembered what happened a few nights ago.

"Could that really have been you, Naruto?" He asked the wind as it blew by, strands of silver falling into his eyes. He could still feel that raw power that had waken him up several nights ago. It was one that he was familiar with no matter how many years went by. He thought it was dream at first, pushing it towards the back of his mind and blamed the few bottles of sake he had before bed. He kept trying to deny that what he was feeling was real, that the _pulled_ he felt was just the influence of alcohol and nothing else.

However, the side of him that wanted it to be real craved to find out what it was and eventually, he gave in. However, when he did, that warmth went away. It left just as quickly as it had came, leaving no trace to follow, expect for a small trail that Raiju was able to pick up on that led to the village wall. It wasn't much, but it was a sign of hope for Kakashi, one that he desperately needed.

' _If you are out there, Naruto, I'll find you. That will be my mission until my last dying breath.'_

His eyes harden once again, but not out of anger this time. Instead, he was filled with new brand of confidence to find his missing lover. It was a feeling that had started a fire in his eyes. He will find Naruto no matter what, even if he had to train a couple of brats to help him unknowingly. It may take some more time then he thought, but all of that won't matter once he has the blonde by his side again. Though, if he wants to start as soon as possible, he'll have to start with the brats for his team and make sure they had what it takes to be strong shinobi.

Maybe it was time he read their files.

Letting out a groan of the thought of actually doing work and not reading his _Icha Icha Paradise,_ he took one last look towards the darkening sky before flickering home.

After all, he had a long night ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, alright! I know I've been gone for several months and I do apologize for that. Let's just say that life is a bitch. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of D.O.K. Sorry, no Narukaka reunion yet, but soon! Just wait! Also, make sure to leave reviews! I love reading them. They help me progress as a writer and keep me motivated! Another thing! I'm introducing two new characters to the mix. They're one's of the many I have yet to add, but I do hope you enjoy them. Okay, I'm done talking. ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down." A chunin by the name of Iruka announced as he walked into the crowded classroom located in the academy. His call for the class fell on deaf ears as his students proceeded to continue talking, unaware of his presence. The ponytail wearing shinobi paused in his movements as he looked over his class, watching as once again, two of his female student's fought over who would get to sit next Sasuke-who in turn ignored both of them. Upon inspection, he spotted another student eating a bag of chips in the back, while another student was taking a nap on the surface of the long table.

A tick mark soon appeared on the Chunin's head as the class kept ignoring him and carried on with their conversations. Iruka quickly decided that he wasn't going to deal with this today. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" In a spilt second, everyone was seated and fell silent, giving their sensei the full attention he deserved. The chunin's anger disappeared and a smile appeared on his lips as he pulled out a stack of papers that informed him on the picked teams. "Good, now I'm very pleased to see all of you here today. You have all worked very hard to get to this point, and I doubt that you would not disappoint the village. Therefore, to extend your careers as shinobi, you will all be put on a three man squad under a Jonin, who will be your mentor and help you be stronger than ever. Let's get started. Team 1 will be…"

One by one he read the names of students as they listened carefully for their teams. The class was silent except for the occasional cheer upon a student finding out who their teammates were, along with the occasional sigh of disappointment of every female student when they found out that they weren't paired with the last Uchiha.

"…Team Seven will be made up of Shirai Katsu, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Last, but not least, Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Making sure he had called out the right teams, he flicked through the pages one last time before stacking the papers neatly and holding them close to his chest. "You will meet your Jounin sensei's this afternoon. Until then, you may leave for break. Enjoy!" With that, the academy instructor flickered out of the room, thanking whatever Gods could hear him for the break he has from those snot nosed brats.

* * *

"You know, if you keep pulling on that, it'll break." Hiruzen watched in mild amusement at his newly appointed Jounin. A frustrated huff could be heard across the office and it took the Hokage all his mental strength to not throw something at the man standing in front of him. The jounin let out a grumble under his breath before finally pulling his hand away from the dark green flak jacket. He wasn't used to this kind of clothing as he had spent many years being in the Anbu uniform. Now, that seemed to have changed.

Kakashi sighed quietly through his face mask, his one visible eye glancing down at the three files in front of him. In those files were the reports of his soon-to-be students, each containing information on their strengths and weaknesses. He had spent most of his time overlooking each and every file, trying to see what exactly made these kids so special.

The first was Shirai Katsu, the son of a blacksmith, whose custom made weapons were so powerful; they can just cut through anything. He had watched the boy for a few days, often high up in the trees with his book in hand while observing his would-be student. The boy was…interesting. He had a kind heart, usually helping his father in the shop or playing pranks on his father's customers. When he wasn't doing either of those things, he would then be reading his books on the ninja arts, often staying up most nights to familiarize himself with certain jutsu's. The boy was determined, Kakashi will give him that.

Next was Haruno Sakura, a loud, very short tempered girl, who would rather chase after her crush then focus seriously about her shinobi career. She came from a background of shinobi's, as both her parents served the village when they were both young. Watching her from afar for several days, he could see that what he read was true. She was better off with her intelligence then with her skills. Now, _that_ was a problem. He would have to work on making her focus more on being a shinobi rather than some love-sick fangirl. It would only get her killed after all.

His last student was one that he dreaded on taking. Uchiha Sasuke, the 'prodigy' and last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Despite the fact that he was the last living member of the clan, he was a person that stoodout. From getting top grades at the Academy to ignoring all those who try to friend him, the boy was focus on nothing more than improving his skills. Kakashi could remember the afternoons spent lounging on a tree branch, reading _Icha Icha Paradise,_ as the boy went to town on a dummy until it no longer stood upright. He would have to work on trying to get the boy to open up a bit, along with making him work with others. Teamwork is an important key point towards squads after all.

"I'll take it you've looked through their files. What do you think of them?" Hiruzen broke his thoughts, exhaling a puff of smoke from his pipe as he watched the silver haired man. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, glancing at the clock that hanged on the wall. He was supposed to meet his team an hour ago, though, he guess he can keep them waiting a bit more. He did developed a reputation for being late throughout the years, often showing up three hours later to any occasion. It was best his students learned this now then later.

"If I say that they sound like annoying brats, do I get replaced with someone who actually cares for these kids?" He already knew the answer, but it still didn't hurt to ask. Pulling out an orange colored book from his pouch, he flipped open to where he left off and began to read. The Hokage felt his left eye began to twitch as he looked over at the Jounin. The older man should have been used to Kakashi's antics by now. The silver haired shinobi had a slight reputation around the village after all.

"Kakashi," He removed his pipe from his mouth, holding it between his fingers as he narrowed his eyes at the man, "you _will_ be teaching these kids. The Uchiha is going to need you when the time comes. Sakura and Katsu both have potential as well. With great training, you could make a strong team." He reasoned. The shinobi sitting across from him said nothing, his one visible eye trained on the page in front of him. This didn't faze Hiruzen as he had grown to look over it. He knew Kakashi was listening, whether or not he wanted to hear what he had to say. Setting his pipe down on the table, he turned his gaze away from the other man to grab only a small stack of paper from the forever-growing-disease called paper work. "Now," he grabbed a pen from the cup on his desk, "I suggest you start heading on your way. I've kept you long enough. Oh, and if you take another hour to get there, I will personally see that those books of yours are all burned."

In a matter of seconds, the seat across form him was empty, the body that once sat on it was already on its way towards the window when the Hokage gave a half wave in dismissal. He gave a small chuckle, only for it to be caught in his throat as his secretary came in with yet another thick stack of papers that needed to be reviewed and signed. Hiruzen could feel Death lingering in the room as he stared down at the newly brought papers, wishing he could escape this fate.

Kakashi sweat-dropped as he peeked over his shoulder at the Hokage, before deciding it was time to take his leave. Instead of taking to the rooftops like he had originally planned, he formed the Tiger seal, activating a Body Flicker jutsu before things between the Hokage and the endless amount of paperwork got ugly. He appeared before the Academy, tucking away his book as walked passed the entrance and down the long hall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ah, there it was. One of the voices of his students echoed down the hall and from the sound of it, it sounded like Sakura. Following the rest of voices, he was led to the classroom where they were waiting, a small part of him actually surprise at the fact that they've waited so long on him. Wasting no time, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, stepping in halfway before being caught in a cloud of chalk dust. He could see the eraser laying on the floor, turned upright as if it took pride in its work. He gazed back at his student, unimpressed by this prank. "You know what? I think I hate you more than I did before. Brooder, Pinky, and Jester, meet me on the roof in five minutes."

He flickered out of the room, leaving his students behind to appear on the roof. He sighed under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake off the chalk dust from the silver locks as he gazed at the sky. _'Where did the day go?'_ He thought, watching the sky change colors as it began to set. A clouded gaze showed in his one visible eye as he stared at the sky, before willing it away with a shake of his head. _'This isn't the time or place, Kakashi.'_ He told himself, propping himself down on the ground near the railing. Within a minute later, the door to the roof opened and popped out his students, running to meet with their sensei. They caught their breath as they sat down across from him, each locking their eyes on the older man.

"So now that we're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…Things like that." One by one, they each looked at one another to see if one of them were willing to go first. After a few minutes of total silence, Sakura finally decided to speak up. "How about you start us off, Sensei? So we know just what to say." This only led for Kakashi to sigh. He had hope that he wasn't going to be the one breaking the ice for his team.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes and dislikes, none of which I really don't feel like telling you. My dreams are none of your concern. As for my hobbies, well, they're a secret." He managed to release a small chuckle, knowing that the information he just gave out was useless. All three of his students looked rather annoyed at hearing his introduction, but none dared to call the man out on it. He was their sensei after all. "Pinky, you're up."

The girl straightens up once she noticed she was being called upon, a small tint of pink coming up to her cheeks. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are-"she glanced at the Uchiha, her blush deepening some-"I mean, my hobbies are-" she looked away from him, only to release a giggle-"and my dreams are.." She trailed off, a loud squeal leaving his lips much to the displeasure of the three males.

' _She's going to need some work.'_ Kakashi thought before pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Your turn, Brooder." Sasuke could only glare at the man as he folded his arms across his chest, dark eyes going around their formed circle to meet the others. "My name is name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, though I do have many dislikes. As for my dream, well, I wouldn't call it that. It's more of an ambition. An ambition to rebuild my clan and kill a certain man." The boys eyes lit up for a moment, filled with silent rage.

A soft cough broke the minute silence the group formed after Sasuke's introduction. Kakashi glanced over at his last student, watching as the brunette cough once more into his hand to gain the attention of his other two teammates. "Now that the depressing introduction is done and over with, I'll grab a go at this." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yo! I'm Shirai Katsu. My likes are working at the shop with my father. My dislikes, uh," he paused, "well, that would be too many to list. My hobbies include training and learning new jutsu's. As for my dream, well, it's to grow up into great ninja in the future."

A soft snap caught the teams attention and all looked towards their sensei; a closed book in his hand that they didn't even was taken out in the first place. The man's dark eye glanced over them all, before it closed briefly. "Good. Now that the introductions are done, I need you three to go home and get rest. Tomorrow you will all start your survival training."

"What?!" They yelled, their eyes widen by the information. "B-but we did that in the academy already! Why the hell do we have to it again?" Sakura questioned, while Katsu and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kakashi started laughing, his shoulders shaking from the effort to hold the laughter in. The three students watched their sensei in wonderment, secretly questioning his sanity. "Now, now, my little brats. This isn't like any other survival training. Did you know that out of all the students that passed only nine of them actually go on to become genin? And to make things even worst, there's a failure rate of just about 63%." He paused shortly, his lips pulling into a smirk as he watched his students faces turned to horror. "Report to training ground seven at six o'clock a.m." He ordered, pushing himself up from the ground to stand. He climbed over the railing, looking back at his shoulder once he was on the other side to send a mock salute to them. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast." He said before proceeding to jump off the rooftop and onto another.

He moved until he was away from the village, landing in the forest grounds where he knew no one would be. In a low tune, he let out a soft whistle. A minute later, a presence was made known by his side. It was one that was familiar to him and took the form of large wolf. "Raiju." Kakashi greeted the demon, reaching his hand out to pet the creature. Raiju only nuzzled his head against the hand, his golden eyes set on a raven that was seated on a branch.

" **Looks like a little bird escaped his cage…"** Raiju growled, taking a step forward. The raven cawed before turning its black eyes towards them, its head tilting slightly. It spread it wings open and jumped off the branch, using its wings to descend towards the god and its companion. Mid-way through the flight, the bird began to shift, its body taking shape of a human. Landing on the ground without much of a sound, the figure shifted his head up to meet the eyes of the god in front of him. "Hello, Kakashi." A deep voice greeted him, rising from the ground to stand at its full height. The figure was covered in a black cloak, its hood pulled back from the figures head, revealing messy midnight black hair. The figures face was covered by a black mask, one that resembled a bird with a long beak in the middle.

Kakashi's eye widen at the sight, the figure in front of him being one that he hasn't seen in years. He pulled down his facemask, letting the man see his face. "Daisuke." He greeted. "I expect there's a reason you're here?" The man raised a brow, observing the man carefully. Daisuke stared back at the silver man through the eyes of his mask, his lips betraying him by tugging into the corner of his mouth. "Good to see you haven't changed, Raiden." He stated, reaching up to remove the mask, revealing a slender face with crimson eyes, which were surrounded by short bangs. Diasuke lifted his cloak, carefully placing the mask to hang on his hip.

"Can we drop the 'Raiden'? You've known me since I was just 'Kakashi'. I don't see a need for that to change." Kakashi said, cocking his head as Raiju went to lay down beside him. "Now, what do you need?"

Daisuke shook his head at the other and simply snapped his fingers, a scroll appearing his hand. " _I_ don't need anything. However, I do believe that you may need some assistance. You want to find my brother, right?" The way Kakashi's body stiffened told him he was correct. "This may help. My birds have been tracking him for the last few days and I've been writing down his movements. However, it seems he had vanished sometime around yesterday afternoon. I was hoping you could figure out his next step, or at least know what he's doing." He shrugged, tossing the scroll to Kakashi, who easily caught it. "But there is something else." Daisuke mentioned, catching Kakashi's attention once more. "You see, Kakashi, he seems different, like somethings off. I can't exactly put my finger on it and it's really pissing me off."

Kakashi tightened his grip around the scroll, his gaze falling off the man and down onto his hand. "I felt him." He whispered. The man's head tilted in interest, his silence urging the silver haired man to go on. "It was a few nights ago. It was pure raw power, and, shit, it felt so much like him." He paused; gathering his emotions together before he could manage to break down. "By the time I decided to see if it was really him, that sense of power went away. No trace left behind." He sighed, looking up at Daisuke once more.

The mask wearing man looked back at the other, his expression softening as his eyes met those of the god. There was tug in his chest, one that reminded him of the pain he felt many years ago. He knew too deep of the pain Kakashi was going through and he wished he had the power to ease the pain for the other. Walking up to the man, he stood by him and raised a hand to his shoulder, squeezing in what he hoped could provide in comfort. "My brother was banished from our world for a reason. What he went through, for you, says how much he feels for you. I don't believe he wouldn't be by your side unless there was something stopping him. You just need to believe in him as I do." He smiled, a rare thing for him these days. Patting Kakashi's shoulder, he walked past the man, his body shifting back into a raven before flying past the tall trees of the forest.

Kakashi stood in silence, his body turning to watch the Shinigami leave. Once he was no longer seen, Kakashi glanced down to the scroll before shoving it into his pouch. He would look at it later, when he was ready. Pulling his mask back up, he called for Raiju, the demon following behind him until they reached the village. Standing in the shadows of the trees, the demon said his goodbye before vanishing from sight. Kakashi didn't bother to return the farewell, knowing the wolf had already left. He continued home to his apartment, taking the normal road this time. He waved lazily to a few of the other shinobi, those he had fought alongside with in Anbu and those he would be seeing from time to time since they were now Sensei's like him.

As he walked, he took notice of the other teams, pausing in his steps as he spotted Asuma's team, having lunch in the local ramen restaurant. _Seems like the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is back on. Wonder if they'll live up to the councils expectations._ Kakashi thought, continuing his way home. A set of bells jingling in his pocket as he walked, his book in hand so he wouldn't be disturb.

 _We'll see each other soon, Naruto. Just you wait…._

* * *

 _ **There y'all have it! I have put in shinigami as Naruto's brother. He will be somewhat different then the Death God we see in the anime and his story will be one that might be revealed in future chapters. There will be other who will make an appearance, but not so soon! As for Katsu, he's expected to be pretty down to earth and a little joker. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! ~**_


End file.
